The Blue Blur, the Ultimate Life Form, and the Pink Rose
by Savvy0417
Summary: Amy got kicked out of her apartment in Green Hill! Shadow ran into Amy and took her into his house. When Amy arrives at the house, Sonic and Sally are there! Amy fall into the arms of the Ultimate Life Form as Sonic gets jealous. Amy gets pulled into the love triangle as Sally stir up some trouble. This house is going to be full of drama, laughter, and a bunch of romance!
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Blur, the Ultimate Life form, and the Pink Rose

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hello my people! I finally created a new sonmy vs. shadmy story in the middle of my tough writer's block. So my people or folks, I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Characters ages:**

**Amy- 18**

**Sonic and Shadow- 22**

**Continuing to add characters soon...**

* * *

A mature pink hedgehog with sparkling Jade eyes named Amy Rose strolled into her apartment rubbing her groggy eyes. She was wearing her work uniform, which was a maid's outfit. It was a short-sleeved black dress, a white apron with ruffles on the edges, and short black heels. In her thick, pink quills perched a black headband with a white rose. Amy Rose was now changed over 6 years since she left the Freedom Fighters.

Long ago she used to be a 12-year-old fangirl and Freedom Fighter. She was no longer obsessed with Sonic. She wasn't in the Freedom Fighters anymore all because of Sally Acorn still thought she was too young and not strong enough to be on the team. Amy didn't believe her and refused to listen to her negatives attitude about being on the team. Even Sonic was on Sally's side. Besides Sally Acorn was in love with Sonic just like Amy. They both fought for his heart at that time. Sally Acorn was on her last straw. That's when Sally forced her to quit the team all because she didn't want Amy to get closer to Sonic. Amy had enough of Sonic and Sally being together and telling her she can't be on the team. There, she left without turning back. Then she was on her own over 6 years.

There, she kicked off her heels and slipped off her uniform as she stumbled into her shower. She turned on the hot water. Which she swift for her vanilla shampoo and lathered into her fur with matching conditioner. After, she grabbed her cinnamon bodywash and cleanse it gently with a white sponge. Soon enough, she got of the shower searching for a towel to dry herself. Then, she went into her drawers to grab her pj's. She was now wearing pj black shorts, and a white tank top with a pink rose with black liquid drops dripping down the stem. Now she is in her queen sized bed snoozing underneath thick black quilted blanket.

* * *

Amy snoozing peacefully until knocking was heard on her door. She stretched her arms out and swung her legs off the bed. There she slowly strolled over to her drawer and pulled out of her black robe with white floral print. When she opened the door, it revealed a red hedgehog with blue eyes. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, black slacks, and blacks leather shoes.

"Hello ! My name is Jake the Hedgehog. I'm sorry to say you had to move out of your apartment today because you can't keep up with your bills." He said too quickly but yet in formal way.

"What?!" Amy gasped as she was shocked so quickly at one time.

"I'm sorry that you can't keep up with your bills. I give you 1 hour to pack your stuff and move out."

"No! You can't do it! My job doesn't pay me well! Please give me another chance! Please!" There, she was on her knees and cried in her hands.

"I'm really sorry Ms. Rose. Good luck house searching." He patted her back and left with no expression on his face.

"This is such bulls***! I can't belive I'm being kicked out of my apartment today!" Amy was now screaming and punched through her beige wall creating a massive hole. She got dressed in a black black strap less ruffled top, deniem shorts, red blazer, and her original red boots with white stripes. Now she was in her bedroom rushing back and forth packing clothes in her luggage. Then, she walked out Green Hill apartment without looking back.

* * *

Amy was now at Seaside hill sitting down on the grass crying in her hands. Her bright red and white luggage was by her side. Her head was in her chest and she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I-I can't b-belive I'm k-kicked out of my a-apartment today and I'm h-homeless already. B-But I have n-no where else to g-go." Amy stuttered as her tears choked up her words. She cried as she was curled in a ball.

"Amy Rose. It's a long time since we last met." A dark, mysterious voice said behind her.

Fear grew in her chest as a chill went straight down her spine. She turned her head around and saw Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Shadow!" She stood up as she picked up her luggage.

"What in the h*** you doing out here rose? You shouldn't be out like this. You know the temperature drops at night." Shadow's arms were folded across his chest and grinned.

"It's because I don't have a place to live. I got kicked out of my apartment today at Green hill Apartments. Do you think I can live there once I get the money to buy another apartment? Please let me stay with you." Amy batted her eyes at him while giving him the puppy look.

"I don't know rose. i have some tough company living with me now. Are you sure?" He cocked an eyebrow as he glanced at her.

"Yes. I don't mind some company. Do you live far?"

"You ask too many questions, rose. Now hold on tight."Amy held tightly around his chest. Shadow took out a red chaos emerald and said his famous line.

"Chaos Control!"

There, they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**How about the apples folks? I wonder what tough company is Shadow is talking about? How will Amy take it when she meets them? Let's find out next chapter! Peace out everyone! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Friend or foe?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! We finally got chapter 2. Now we can figure out 'some company' that Shadow was talking about? Hm I'm getting suspicious... Okay I will shut up soon as I thank some authors who reviewed. Thank you Hazel The Rabbit, Shadowsangel1, pocksuppet, Nebula the Hedgehog, and My-My986 for your reviews! Now let's get this story on the road!**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

**Amy-18**

**Sonic and Shadow- 22**

**Sally Acorn-21**

* * *

Amy and Shadow finally arrived at his house.

"Were here, rose." Shadow nudged her arm to shake her off.

There, Amy fluttered her eyes and saw a huge mansion that made her eyes go to the size of baseballs. The huge mansion was a beige cream. Up front had two triangle-shaped bushes, two white columns or pillars, and a cheery wood door.

_This house is huge, I thought it would small but no it's a mansion! A freaking mansion! Is he rich or does he have a good career?_

"You like?" Shadow smirked.

"H*** yeah! This is awesome!" Amy shouted as she spread her arms out excitedly.

They both walked up to the door and reached for the door knob at the same time until their hands touched. They looked into each other's eyes until a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes opened the door. He was wearing pearly white gloves and red sneakers with white stripe across attached a gold buckle.

"Whoa! Shadow you never told me you have a girlfriend? But she remind of someone." He gasped as he pointed at Amy.

"No she is not my girlfriend! Her name is..." Shadow was about to say her name untill he cut him off completely.

"Amy Rose! Whoa! You look beautiful! Where have you been?"

"Hi Sonic! It's been such a while."

Sonic then hugged Amy tightly and picked her up.

_Whoa! Sonic never done that before! What's gotten to him? Sonic has really changed and still looks handsome after I left the Freedom Fighters. But for the first time in years I was laughing like my 12-year-old self. I hugged him tightly around his neck. It felt so good to be in his arms again. Then, he set me on my feet carefully._

"Sally! Guess who is here?" Sonic shouted as he ran back in the house.

"Wow! Your house is amazing and it's incredibly huge!" Amy gasped with wide eyes as she stepped inside the beautiful house.

"Thanks." Shadow mumbled quickly.

"Who is it Sonic?" A female voice echoed across the house. "What are you talking ab...Amy!" There it was a squirrel/chipmunk with dark auburn hair and baby blue eyes. She came down the white marble stairs wearing a midnight blue slit dress, sparkly high heels, white pearl necklace, and earrings.

"Sally!" Amy gasped as she saw her rival coming down stairs.

Sally had her arms wide open ready for a hug. There, Amy just stood there wondering what she is up to this time. Sally hugged Amy tightly nearly crushing her but Amy embrace back for a moment and pat her back.

_Wow! That was surprisingly unexpected from Sally. I thought she was nearly going to kill me because of the Freedom Fighters incident. But I guess not. She let go of it.I guess. Sally seems different somehow. I can't put my finger on it. Something smells fishy for some reason._

"Amy! It was nice seeing you but I got to go with my man." Sally smirked yet devilishly. Sonic then wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the door.

"See ya Ames!" Sonic then smiled and winked at Amy.

_Even if I did had c***py start this morning. Today was actually getting pretty good. Sonic and Sally are acting differently than 6 years ago. I can't believe Sonic actually hugged me. He even flirted with me! Oh my gosh! My inner 12-year-old self is coming back. I started to squeal quietly. My heart was racing. I got to stop acting like this. I'm a mature woman not my 12-year-old girl side. It can't be it Sonic is with Sally! This is impossible! What is going on with them? Then, I heard Shadow cleared his throat._

"Rose! You alright?' Shadow cocked a eyebrow.

_Shadow was different too. He is not his grumpy and stubborn self somehow. Now he is more mysterious, sweet, and... incrediably hot. H***! Even hotter than Sonic! I stared into his blood red eyes until Shadow cleared his throat again._

"Rose! You tired or something?" He asked again in a sincere voice.

"Oh yes! I'm fine! Thanks for asking, Shadow!" She was now blushing madly.

_My god! Rose is alot more beautiful when she is blushing. Wait! What am I doing? I...I gotta get out of here._

"Well um...good night Amy. I see you in the morning... I guess." He couldn't swore he was blushing as well.

_Perfect! I feel like an idiot now! I looked like an idiot in front Amy! Especially her! Seroiusly I can't help myself since I first saw her out in Seaside Hill. This is not like me. Maybe some sleep will help. There, I was about to head upstairs to my room until I heard her voice. _

"Shadow! Where am I sleeping tonight or so?" Amy looked like she was about to fall asleep.

"Oh! Um... follow me upstairs and I will show you." Shadow was halfway through the stairs as Amy followed him with suitcases in her hands.

They were finally upstairs. Shadow opened the door to the guest bedroom. It was a white and sky blue room. There was a queen sized bed with teal quilted blanket and white silk pillows laying against the wall. It had a white and blue bathroom with a 2 person bathtub, built in sink, etc. Even a HD TV against the wall. It had a white table with fold in mirror along with a small silver bench.

"Thank you Shadow! I love it! Good night!" Amy said in a quiet, kind voice.

"Not a problem. Good night rose!" Shadow replied as he closed the door for her and walked down to his bedroom to get catch some winks of sleep.

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for second chapter. Don't forget to review or click the fav/follow button. Catch you later at next chapter. Peace out people! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Catching up

**A/N: Hey again! Since it's summer finally, I can update more chapters faster. Also, I keep this story in character as much as I can. By the way, Shadow is little more open with other characters. Thank you Shadowsangel1, ShadoweTheWolf, Krispina The Derp, aliciathewolf45 and Guest! Enjoy people!**

* * *

Amy arose from her bed and stretched her arms out as she yawned loudly. She got dressed in black denim shorts, white pullover shirt that a had a sparkly gold heart, a black tank top underneath, and black sandals. Then, she brushed her quills, brushed her teeth, and applied light makeup. Her makeup was black mascara, powder, and lip gloss. There, she went downstairs to the living room rubbing some sleep out of her eye.

"Afternoon Ames!" Sonic smiled.

"Afternoon?" Amy yawned quietly.

"Hey sleepy! It's afternoon duh." Sally rolled her eyes at her.

_Ge'ez Sally I just got up. Give me a break. I just got here last night. Last night, Sally was acting all nice and open. But now she is not in the mood to be with me obviously._

"Guess the sleepy hedgehog finally decide to wake up." Shadow said as his eyes were glued to the TV watching world's dumbest.

"I didn't get much sleep yesterday you guys." Amy chuckled.

"My god! Sally! Shadow! I'm bored!" Sonic complained as everyone else groaned.

"Were all bored Sonic!" Sally yelled at him.

"But Sally..." There, she put her finger on his lips to shut him up. "You know we could have 'some fun'?" Sally smirked she stared into his emerald eyes.

"Okay! Let's have 'fun now!" Sonic winked and kissed her passionately. Sonic sweep her off her feet bridal style upstairs to their master bedroom.

_That b****! Sally likes Sonic even after I left the Freedom Fighters. She can play the 'good girl' all she wants but she can't fool me. She doesn't even know what's coming! Oh why I outta?! But still why should I be jealous of Sonic? Sonic has Sally! But still I can't stand Sally and I want to get some payback._

"Amy! You alright there?" Shadow asked her just like last night. Amy was red as a tomato and was fuming inside.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I'm fine Shadow!" Amy stood there like a statue.

"You sure Sonic and Sally aren't bothering you or anything?"

"Well Shadow... there together still. But I can't stand her!"

"No s***! She is so annoying, a slut, and..." Shadow was paused by Amy.

"I know she is all that! But maybe we have some catching up to do."

"Catching up? What do you mean rose?" Shadow raised in eyebrow.

"I mean all should catch up on what's going on, and what's on their mind. We can try to reveal behind the mask. Behind that mask is full of secrets and mysteries. "

"You mean discover the truth?"

"Yes! Maybe we can have our own sweet revenge." Amy smiled wickedly along with Shadow.

Shadow took her hands in hers and both laughed evilly. After they were done with their evil plan somewhat, they both blushed a cherry red staring at the floor. Shadow then broke the silence just by laughing.

_Wait! Since when does Shadow laugh? This is the first time I heard him laugh! Then, Shadow laughed quietly as his blood-red orbs met my jade orbs. We stayed like that for a moment until Shadow spoke._

"Rose! Since when you have been a naughty girl?" Shadow gave Amy a sexy smirk that made her heart flutter

"I'm not that naughty. Let's just say good girl gone bad for once."

"Okay. But still we should ask Sonic and Sally to go on a 'double date' with us?"

"Double date?" Amy blushed again as she chuckled nervously.

"Yeah or hangout. You know maybe we should go somewhere that's not crowded."

"Good idea Shads."

"What the h*** did you just call me rose?" Shadow growled under his breath.

"Oh nothing. Nothing. I'm seriously." Amy raised her arms out and then put it on her hips in defense.

"Sure you are." Shadow said as he went upstairs.

* * *

Sonic was on top of Sally holding her waist. Their kiss was affectionate yet passionate. During the kiss, their tongues wrestled each other for a moment. Then, knocking was heard on the door.

...

Knocking was louder this time.

...

_Okay this time I will just barge in since they might be making out as usual. _

1, 2, 3

The white door was now wide open revealing Sally against the bed and Sonic holding her waist with one arm. While the other arm was stroking her back which receiving moans from her. There, Shadow fake coughed to get their attention. Then, Sonic and Sally both glanced at him.

"Am I interuppting something, lovebirds?" Shadow put folded his arms as he put one leg behind him and leaned agaisnt the wall.

"Yeah! You are faker!" Sonic stick his tongue out.

"So! What do you want really?" Sally laid on the bed while she had an annoyed look on her face. "Please! Hurry up about of what you what because Sonic and I are in the middle of doing something?"

"Okay! As I was saying faker and...Sally!" He gave them a cold stare while both of them rolled their eyes. "What you guys like to go on a 'double date' with Amy and I to a picnic on Seaside Hill?"

"Sure faker...I like to go with you, Sal, and Ames." Sonic said.

"Yeah! It sounds fun and romantic especially with my man." Sally focused her eyes on Sonic instead of Shdaow.

"Okay you two! It's starts tomorrow morning? Make sure to bring a swimsuit and lots of sunscreen. It's going to be sunny tomorrow at Seaside Hill." Shadow said in a demanding tone.

"Fun in the sun, right Sal?" Sonic gave her a thumbs up and winked.

"Yes Sonic. Now where were we?" Sally traced her finger in his chest as she gazed into his eyes,

"Oh I know." Sonic pinned Sally down on the bed and kissed her neck.

"Sonic! Stop!" Sallly was screaming in a playful way.

* * *

"So the plan is in the bag?" Amy asked Shadow.

"Yep. It's in the bag rose." Shadow leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Alright. Now we can spy on them!" She swung her hips as she danced gleefully.

"That's pretty stalkerish rose." He wagged his right index finger at her.

"Then, how else we can unlock the truth on Sally and Sonic?" She raised an eyebrow with hands on her hips.

_D***! Your good rose! Just good as me. With her and I, maybe there will be something more than just spying on Sonic and Sally._

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3 for you folks. Next chapter is definatly going to be a bunch of romance with sonally, sonmy, and bunch of shadmy! Peace out everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Double date part 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! We finally got one of the best chapters...yet! Thank you aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, ShadowetheWolf, SonadowFan777, Scourge's number one stalker, Krispina The Derp, and Guest for reviewing! Plus this story has finally reached over 1 ,000 views! Your amazing guys and let's keep it up! Enjoy folks! :)**

_**Italics means a characters P.O.V.**_

* * *

Shadow was downstairs making himself some french toast covered with strawberries. He strolled over the table as he set his plate down along with milk.

_Hm some peace for once finally. About d*** time! Why can't it be like that all the time. _

Shadow went upstairs after he ate his breakfast. There, he tip toe outside of Amy's room and was about to grab the doorknob until an another gloved hand was near by the doorknob.

"Hey Shadow! What's the big deal?" Sonic whispered.

"What do you think you're doing? Back off Sonic!" Shadow growled as he pointed at Sonic.

"Why? Can't I see Ames?"

"Shut up faker!"

"Hey! There is no rule book in this house I can't see or talk to Amy Rose."

"Well this is MY HOUSE! I make the rules! Got it?" Shadow pointed his finger in Sonic's face and stared coldly at him.

"I think you woke up the "wrong side of the bed" Mr. Grumpy?" Sonic crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"You know! If you think my house rules are unfair, you and Sally are out the door! Buy your own house!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" Sonic walked away as he used the screw you sign.

"Humph! A**hole." Shadow sighed and mumbled as he walked into Amy's room.

Shadow tip toe to a peaceful sleeping Amy who was under the blankets covering her entire body besides her head.

_Wow! She looks beautiful , innocent, and angelic when's she sleeping. I don't think I should wake her up. My rose must be dreaming. How cute yet immature. Hm..._

"Rose. Time to wake up." Shadow nudged her gently by her shoulder.

"I don't wanna." Amy put a pillow over her head.

"If you don't wake up, we can't go along with the plan to see what's Sonic and Sally are to? Even find out their secrets?" Shadow chuckled as he sat next to Amy.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Fine! We will go over the plan!" She groaned.

"Is my rose all cranky now? Does she need a pacifier?" He laughed and talked in a baby voice.

"Okay! That's it shaddie! You asked for it."

"Bring it on!"

Amy tackled Shadow on the bed. Now she was on top of him tickling him by his ear. He laughed as he wiggled his legs.

"Rose! Stop it or else!"

"Or else what shaddie?"

"Or else I do this." Shadow smirked. He flipped over and now he was being the dominant one. "Don't call me shaddie." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck.

"Okay shaddie." She said playfully as she giggled.

"Okay rose. You just missed your chance. Too bad so sad." He tickled the sides of her stomach to her neck. "Apologize NOW!"

"Sh-Shadow I-Im s-sorry." Amy stuttered.

"Good girl." Shadow smirked.

Shadow stopped tickling Amy as both fell side by side each other panting. His bloody-red orbs met her jade-green orbs until Sally barged in.

"What privacy don't you get Sally?" Shadow said harshly.

"Easy Shads! I just need something!" Sally put her hands on her hips.

_That squirrel is on my last nerve. Especially calling me Shad! Who does she think she is?_

"What did you call me? But precisely what do you need?" He growled and gritted his teeth standing in his original pose.

"I just need Amy Rose and I to have little chat." She pointed Amy as she grinned.

_What does Sally want me for? It better not be the 'Freedom Fighters incident.' _

Sally leaned against the wall with her right foot behind her. They were both outside of her bedroom.

"What do you want Sally?" Amy folded her arms across her chest.

"Amy calm down. It's not about the Freedom Fighters incident."

_Oh thank god she didn't mention that. I sighed in relief as I wiped some sweat off my forehead._

"But anyway little girl. I want you to stay away from my man, Sonic. Got it?"

_Little girl! I'm not little and I'm stronger than you think I am Sally Acorn. Trust me princess this wont be easy. I'm not playing by your rules anymore._

"So got the memo Amy or do I have to say it again?" Sally lowered her eyebrows and she put her hands in her hips.

_I don't need to be told twice Sally! _

"Yes! I got it your majesty and I shall stay away from 'your prince charming'." Amy stuck out her tongue as she strolled back into her room.

"This means war little girl." Sally said in a harsh, low voice with her arms across her chest.

* * *

Sonic, Sally, Shadow, and Amy arrived at Emerald Coast Beach. Sonic and Shadow laid down on their beach chairs. Shadow's was obviously black and red while Sonic's was blue as well.

"What's taking these girls so long?" Sonic complained.

"You know them faker. Taking forever." Shadow had his arms behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Especially "Oh! I'm worried about ruining them about my hair!" or "Does this swimsuit make me look fat?" Sonic mimicked.

"What makes me look fat, Sonic?"

Sally had her hands rested on her hips. She was wearing a strap less white blue swimsuit and her bottoms were blue with silver rings on the sides of her hips.

"O-Oh nothing S-Sally. You don't look fat at all." Sonic stuttered.

"Thanks Sonic."

Sally laid on her stomach on her blue towel besides Sonic.

"Sally. What about Amy? Is she coming out soon?"

"Why worry about her Sonic? She will be fine."

"I care duh."

"I bet Amy is going to wear some grandma swim suit anyway." Sally rolled her eyes as the guys snickered.

"What grandma swim suit you guys talking about?"

Amy rested her arm on Shadow' s chair. She was wearing a red swimsuit. Her top had gold rings on the sides of her chest and her bottoms had some sparkling gold.

Shadow and Sonic stared at her while smirking. Sally eyes were pure jealousy and hatred.

"I'm going in the water, if you need me."

Amy walked towards shore as she swung her hips.

"Sonic! Quit staring at her and look at me." Sally yelled in his face.

_Nice going rose. But I have a better idea and I want to have some fun with rose._

"Shadow! Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"The ocean. Duh faker."

Shadow ran towards Amy and scooped her up in his arms .

"Shadow! What are you doing?"

"You see." Shadow smirked.

"Don't you even dare, Shaddie." Amy held on tighter around his neck.

"Oops."

Shadow threw Amy into the water and laughed.

"You really like pushing my buttons don't you Shadow?" Amy hands were on her hips.

"I do but-WHHHAAA?!" Amy pushed him in the water without second thought.

"Oh your asking for it rose!" Shadow tackled her playfully.

* * *

_That...That pink b****! She thinks she could get what she wants. I DON'T THINK SO! _

"Sally."

_Oh why I outta..._

"Sally. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Certain things."

"Come on babe. Please tell me."

"It's... It's about Amy!" Sally shouted.

Silence filled the air. The sound of the waves was heard. Both of them stood there frozen like statues.

* * *

**Oh a cliffhanger! This is leaving us and I myself hanging of what's going to happen next chapter. What will Sonic say about this? Peace out everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Double date part 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait because I had to deal with sophomore year, and a difficult writers block with this. Also PM _ONLY_ to choose your vote.**

**Which story should I rewrite: **

**A.) Shadowy Love**

**B.) If you seek Amy**

**Vote only one choice please.**

**Thank you misteria247, ShadoweTheWolf, 13 gummy bears, Abrea-Chan, Krispina The Derp, aliciathewolf45, ShadowsAngel1, Gemerl, SonadowFan777, and TheDivines for reviewing!**

_**Italics means a character's P.O.V.**_

** Enjoy!**

* * *

**With Sonic and Sally:**

"Sally! What do you mean? What's wrong with Amy?" Sonic glared at Sally as he crossed his arms.

"Sonic! You know what's wrong with her! Amy is trying to steal you away from me like a 12-year-old girl she really is. You know what? I want far away from us much as possible or else I put her in the Acorn dungeon!" "She put her hands on her hips.

"Sal you are the most insane, craziest, bossy, and rudest princess I ever met."

"I am not! How dare you say to me as a princess! Take that back now Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"No sal! By the way, Amy is not obsessed with me, it's you Sally! It's written all over your face. Are you really that dumb, princess?" He raised his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Her voice cracked as tears spilled out of her baby blue eyes.

"You know what I mean Sal. It's over Sally! You hear me, **over**!" Sonic shouted , trudging away from the pissed and upset princess.

"OVER! ! You want to break up with me now you selfish blue hedgehog! We have gone out for several years! Say it isn't so, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sally crossed her arms, tapping her right foot.

"Yes over! I wish we weren't **going out** in the first place, Sal!" Sonic hands curled into fists and ran at the speed of sound.

The Earth stood still as if time stopped. Sally fell on her knees and covered her delicate face. Tears poured out of her baby blue eyes passing down her muzzle.

_Sonic, how could you do this to me...? _

* * *

**With Shadow and Amy:**

Shadow and Amy were in the water waist down. His blood-red orbs stared into her jade orbs lovingly. He held her in his arms as she laid her head snuggling deeper into his chest for warmth.

"Shaddie."

"Humph."

"Is this what love feels like?" Amy asked softly.

"I guess so. I don't know rose because...I never fall head over heels over anyone before."

_To you the truth rose, I haven't fall for anyone else besides you._

"Maybe...Maybe Shadow."

"What do you mean rose?" Shadow raised his eyebrows.

"I guess we have to find out don't we?" Amy smirked.

"Let's find out. Shall we?" Shadow grabbed both of her hands locked together.

"Oh Shadow. It will be an honor." Amy nuzzled into his neck.

Shadow snaked his arm around her tiny waist and used his thumb moving her hair away revealing her beautiful, sparkling jade eyes.

Both leaned in as their lips were inches away until a furious female dragged Amy underwater.

_ Huh? Why am I dragged underwater all the sudden? Wait no it can't be..._

Amy fluttered her eyes seeing a blurry vision of a pissed off Sally kicking her in the stomach. Her eyes widen at the sight of her. Sally's face was written in pure anger and sadness.

_Oh h*** no! I'm not letting this b**** win! Princess your going down._

Amy threw a punch across her face causing her nose to bleed. Blood spilled out her nose like a red waterfall. Also, she kicked her in the chin and her right leg which caused her to lose balance, falling into the water. Sally got up quickly and dashed towards Amy.

Sally started to grab her neck and started to choke Amy. Amy felt limp as her body started to get weaker by the minute. Her face turned red from the lack of oxygen.

Shadow's eyes widen in horror seeing his pink rose on the edge of death. He gritted his teeth and his hands balled up to fists.

_Nobody ever hurts** my rose ever!** Sally this is the** last **straw!_

Shadow inhibitor rings sprung off, flying off in opposite directions. His blood-red eyes danced in fury. A grin appeared on his face.

He flew towards the furious princess and grabbed her waist, pulling Amy off of her. His grip tightened as a mask of disgust came upon his eyes.

"Let me go, Shadow!" Sally struggled to escape his grip.

"..." Shadow ignored her.

"Are you listening to me, Shadow? I'm the princess and listen to me you dumb..."

"Go 10 feet by rose or hurt her ever again, you dug yourself up a grave princess." He shouted and threw her into the ocean.

Shadow flew down as he landed himself on shore. A wave of concern rushed over him as he glanced at his injured rose. He put Amy in his arms, bridal style, and ran home.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Don't forget to vote on my short poll up top. Please only PM. Peace out everyone!**


End file.
